The invention relates to an inflator that may be used for inflating an airbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,725 teaches a device for inflating an airbag with compressed gas from a vessel. In this prior art device it is necessary that the device components have exact dimensions to avoid deviations in the force transmitted by a locking element for opening a gas pressure container intended to inflate an airbag. The device of the present invention overcomes this problem.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a device for inflating an airbag in which a gas-tight seal of a vessel containing compressed gas is ensured when the components of the device for sealing and opening the vessel have production-dependent tolerances. Forces due to the internal pressure in the vessel are transmitted through a support element and are absorbed by two rigid abutments that are fixed with respect to the vessel. The support element is a support plate that is supported on the first abutment by a locking element at a point diametrically opposed to a second rigid abutment on which the support element rests. When the locking element is moved out of the locking position, a defined tilting movement of the support element about an edge of the second abutment opens the gas outlet aperture.